


cold

by love_in_all_forms_is_beautiful



Category: Solo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, han had a hard life, han is cold, han needs a hug, protective lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_all_forms_is_beautiful/pseuds/love_in_all_forms_is_beautiful
Summary: han is cold and remembers sad things and lando helps.





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy if you want.

It was cold. Like really kriffing cold. When Han and Chewie had told Lando about the job on Hoth, they’d only told him about the thousands of credits they would split. Getting the credits was fine and being around the smart-mouthed con’s pretty face was an added bonus but they definitely left out how ball-freezing cold it was going to be. That might have been a deal breaker.

Han had given him his old room on the Falcon but even the plush bed and thick blanket wasn’t enough to keep the harsh chill from sinking into Lando’s bones.

“Damn wookiee and Solo for convincing me to come on this stupid job.” Lando muttered to himself bitterly as he pulled his blanket up to his chin.

He didn’t really know why he even took the job. He certainly wasn’t hurting for credits or pining for adventure. As much as Lando didn’t want to admit it, he knew he’d take. the job when Han had offered because, well, it was Han.

Stupid Han Solo with his smart ass personality, heart on his sleeve, and kind eyes that made you want to do absolutely anything he asked if you. And Lando meant anything. There was something about that boy from Crellian that Lando couldn’t exactly put it into words but there was definitely something.

Lando rolled over on his side when he heard a shuffling noise by the door and looked over to see a shivering Han wrapped up in a blanket.

“What do you want you deceiving bastard?” Lando asked him as he sat up in his bed. “You already tricked me into this damn cold so what’re you gonna do next, pour water on me?”

Han shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face

“Can I sleep in here?” Han asked in a quiet voice, looking down at his feet. “It’s, um, it’s really cold.”

“Really?” Lando said, pissed. “You brought me here to this frozen hell and have the audacity to ask me for hel-“

“Lando please?” Han’s voice interrupted Lando’s bitter monologue.

Something about Han’s voice was so broken that it pulled Lando out of his bitter facade and really made him look at the shivering and fragile figure in front of him. Han looked a mess. His brown curls were sticking up everywhere and he had dark bags under his eyes but really threw Lando off were Han’s eyes.

Han’s beautiful hazel eyes were tinged with sadness and fear and it broke Lando’s heart to see the boy, who was usually so confident, so scared and vulnerable.

Without a word, Lando moved over on the bed and patted the space next to him for Han to lay down and the younger boy looked grateful and quickly crawled into bed next to him. Lando gently spread out the blankets over both of them and then the two laid on their backs in silence.

Lando could hear the muddled rattling sounds of the ship, the strong attic winds whipping the sides of the falcon, and Han’s soft breathing as he laid there. He was about to ask Han if he was alright when the beautiful boy began to speak.

“The cold reminds me of Crellian.” Han said softly. “That whole planet was just cold and wet.”

Lando rolled onto his side to look at Han but the boy just remained in still and staring at the ceiling.

“I remember when I was a kid,” Han’s voice continued. “In the winter it was so cold and our house just couldn’t keep out the cold or the damp and my family and I were barely surviving. There was nothing I could to help us. I was cold and scared.”

Lando reaches over and held Han’s hand in his and listened as he kept talking.

“One year the winter was so awful.” he quietly. “It was freezing and rainy and we had no way to protect ourselves.”

“They died.” Han said, his voice breaking and Lando squeezed his hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. “And then I was cold and scared, and alone.”

Han rolled onto his side to facing Lando and Lando could see tears in his eyes.

“Lando, I’m cold and scared,” He said, voice trembling. “And I really don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Lando’s heart broke as he stared into Han’s haunted eyes. He gently gathered the young pilot in his arms and pulled him close so that Han’s head was on his chest.

“You are not alone Han.” Lando said softly as he traced soothing circles on Han’s back. “I’ve got you, ok? I promise.”

Lando kissed Han’s head on top of his dark brown curls and Han nuzzled his face into Lando’s warm chest.

Both boys were recovering from the harshly cold night air and Lando could feel Han’s breathing begin to even out as he continued to hold the boy tightly in his arms and occasionally kiss his forehead to remind him that he wasn’t alone. There was a period of silence until Lando heard Han’s soft voice.

“Thank you.” he murmured quietly into Lando’s chest and then Lando felt whatever tension Han’s body was carrying release, and Han’s head slumped down on Lando’s torso, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

Lando smiled as he kissed Han’s head and held him tightly against his body, cradling him away from the bitter cold outside and protecting him from his sad, past memories.

“Goodnight Han,” Lando whispered into the pilot’s hair. “I got you. You’re not alone.”

And then he too fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
